Home Again
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Lois and Clark have only a few minutes to say their goodbyes. This one-shot is set that first night after Clark had left Earth forever. Written with these prompts: breathless, denial, long-distance, surprise.


Author's Notes: I had an idea when I came up with a Clois story for Porn Battle XII. This one shot was not what I had envisioned at first, because I wanted to stay true to the 'rule' of the show, that Lois and Clark did not have sex 'before' they were married. That idea still shocks me but they managed to pull it off. So, Lois had a fantasy (or was it?), and it happened that first night after Clark had left Earth, apparently forever, never to see her again. I hope you enjoy it. :D

**Porn Battle XII prompts: Lois & Clark: breathless, denial, long-distance, surprise.**

~o~o~

_Home Again_

_Lois's apartment, late that night:_

Martha and Jonathan had offered to stay with Lois for the night, but she sent them on their way to a hotel and they had promised to see each other at least for a few days after that. They all needed the comfort they could offer one another and Lois needed that too, but tonight she needed to be alone with her thoughts and fantasies.

Lois could not get that image out of her mind … the last time she had seen him. Clark was hovering over the catwalk about to leave Earth forever with his Kryptonian family, but they were not his family. Earth was his home; she was his family. She knew that was true. Her heart felt like it was withering in her chest as if it would never be whole again, not without him. He turned to stare at her. She wanted so badly to tell him not to go, not to leave her, but she couldn't do it. And then he was gone.

She couldn't find the words to describe how she had felt at that moment. But then a miracle happened just a few hours ago. She thought for an instant that she had heard his voice in her head, but how was that possible? Had she imagined it? Was her mind playing tricks on her? But no, there it was again. The voice said, "Lois … I love you."

She had gone to the window and looked up at the sky, and the star he had pointed out to her last night was blinking at her. Then she smiled.

Later that night, after falling asleep in the living room, something she normally wouldn't do, but she was so exhausted from watching television, trying to distract her mind and it worked for a little while.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her, kisses on her cheek and then her mouth, sweet little kisses and she knew it was him. He had come home. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, raised her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. She refused to open her eyes hoping and praying that he was there, that this was real, and he had come back to her arms again.

Then he picked her up and took her to her bedroom. His lips wandered across her cheek to her ear and then back to her mouth again.

Clark laid her down on the bed and he joined her there. The bed shifted as if he were really there. And then the vision spoke to her. "Open your eyes, Lois."

"I can't, you'll disappear if I do. This isn't real," she whispered to her vision, eyes still tightly shut.

"Lois?" The vision sounded impatient.

Lois then slowly opened one eye and then the other. He truly was there. She threw her arms around his neck. "Clark, you're here, you're here."

"Yes, Lois, I'm here but only for a little while."

"But I don't understand. How is this possible? Aren't you, you know, in outer space?"

"Yes, I am, but there are ways for me to be in two places at once. I have my ways, but we don't have much time, Lois. I can't do this for too long and only for this one time."

Lois understood and she didn't care, as long as she could see him and hold him. He left the bed for a moment and removed his clothes then he returned to her arms.

"Oh, Clark, how can I go on without you?" Lois whimpered holding him close.

"I know you'll be alright Lois, but please promise me again that you'll be there for my parents. They need you."

She nodded her head unable to speak as she tried to hold it in and then she burst into tears.

He pulled her tighter against him. Then he began to kiss her like it was for the last time. He removed her gown then pulled her close again.

Lois responded to his kisses without hesitation. Clark kissed her tears away. Lois was blissfully happy to have him with her at this moment in time. And then Lois's thoughts were on nothing else but her lover's kisses and caresses, as her tongue met his eagerly as passion burst to sweet life between them. Her arms went around his neck and she held him tightly to her feeling weak with desire for him. Clark's hands were everywhere at once, roaming to places that brought her pleasure as Lois's moans became louder pleading with him to take her, to take all of her.

Clark happily obliged as he stroked slowly over the slick, sensitive flesh and slipped a long finger inside, as his lips returned to hers in a hungry kiss and Lois had to break free of the kiss in order to breathe air into her lungs, but that didn't stop her busy hands as they slid up and down his length a few times, pausing to rub her thumb over the slippery tip and she didn't think she could want him more. They were both more than ready, as he eased his way inside, closed his eyes in pleasure as heat closed around his length, the feeling indescribable.

They moved together then giving and receiving pleasure, then Lois screamed his name and he pushed once more and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her close to his side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

Her senses were filled with him and the depth of her love brought tears to her eyes. She hugged him close. "I love you, Clark."

"I love you too," Clark whispered as he kissed her temple.

The next morning when Lois awoke, alone in her empty bed, Clark was gone. And of course, she wondered if she had imagined the entire night, but she didn't care. Clark had come home.

_The end!_

~o~o~

A/N: Man, did they ever need that? *fans self* Lois and her fantasies, or was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you get a moment. Reviews are love.


End file.
